The present invention relates to a rake of rail cars for passenger transport and in particular a rake of tram cars or a suburban vehicle, the rake defining a travel plane and having two ends, the rake being of the type comprising:                rake modules which define passenger compartments and which are arranged in a row in a longitudinal line, the modules comprising carrier modules which are each provided with an assembly for support and guiding in a rail track, and        connection devices which each connect two adjacent modules and which comprise single-articulation connection devices which each allow relative rotation of the modules which it connects about one axis which is substantially perpendicular relative to the travel plane of the rake, and at least one dual-articulation connection device which allows relative rotation of the modules which it connects about two axes which are substantially perpendicular relative to the travel plane of the rake and which are spaced-apart in a longitudinal manner, the rake comprising at least two sub-assemblies of modules, the modules of the same sub-assembly being mutually connected by means of single-articulation connection devices, each sub-assembly being connected to the or each adjacent sub-assembly by means of a dual-articulation connection device which connects adjacent carrier modules of these two sub-assemblies.        
A tram of this type is known and marketed by the company SIEMENS under the name “Combino Plus”, each sub-assembly of which is composed of two carrier modules which each have a body and a supporting and guiding bogie which is arranged longitudinally substantially at the centre of the module.
The presence of a dual-articulation connection device between two module sub-assemblies increases the number of degrees of freedom between the two sub-assemblies and allows the transverse forces supported by the rail track in bends to be limited in particular in bends having a small radius, such as in towns or suburban regions. This limits the wear of the wheels and provides good stability for the rake.
However, long bodies increase the kinematic spatial requirement (ground surface-area covered by the rake) of the rake in a bend, which has a detrimental effect with respect to its inclusion in urban traffic. For bodies having a large width, in the order of 2.6 m, it is necessary to reduce the width of the body at the longitudinal ends thereof in order to comply with the gauge.
This architecture does not offer satisfactory dynamic behaviour in bends and it was necessary to provide in the “Combino Plus” hydraulic systems for assisting the movements of the bodies of the modules relative to the bogies.
Furthermore, the bogies are remote from the ends of the bodies of the modules, between which the connection devices are arranged. This may bring about risks of the wheels of the bogies becoming unloaded and problems in terms of stability.